


Lovers in Japan

by Haunted_Obsidian



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And matt, Drunken sex, First Times, Foggy loves vodka, M/M, Sexy Times, love whatever you want to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Obsidian/pseuds/Haunted_Obsidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt from the Daredevil kink meme -</p>
<p>Back in college, Foggy fucks Matt's virginity away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I stepped way out of my comfort zone with this one, because I have never written anything like it before. So, yeah. Oh, and the title is taken from Coldplay's song, just in case you were wondering. :)

“I bet you’ve banged a ton of chicks. I mean, how could they not fall for that charming handsome duck thing you’ve got going on? Am I right?” Foggy slurred slightly. Instead of studying like they were supposed to be doing, Foggy had talked Matt into drinking with him. And there they were, hunched together on the floor at the foot of Foggy’s bed, having forgone the shot glasses three gulps ago. They were both taking turns drinking from the cheap bottle of vodka that had a rather strange looking pirate on it that Foggy had procured. 

Matt chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, not really.” 

“Oh, c’mon!” Foggy dragged out the last word. “Seriously, Matty, how many? Like, more than twenty, less than fifty?” A smiled flitted across Matt’s face, and he shook his head again. “Whaatt? Hmm…more than fifty, less than a hundred?”

Matt let out a humorless laugh, and shook his head once more. 

“Oh my God! Seriously? More? Dude, you’re killing me here! You should write a book! There’d be a shit ton of guys walking around pretending to be blind if they knew they could get that kind of action,” Foggy said, and took another drink.

“Actually…” Matt’s voice trailed off, and that alone earned Foggy’s full, drunken attention. He forced himself to study Matt, and even in the dimness of the room, he could tell his roommate was struggling with something. 

“Actually what?” Foggy asked, nudging the tiniest bit closer to him.

“Foggy…I’m-I’m a virgin.”

Foggy stared at him dumbstruck for a moment. “My mouth’s hanging open, by the way,” he added as an aside, and it was. A few minutes of silence passed between them before Foggy laughed loudly. “Haha, that’s a good one, Murdock!” he said, and took a long gulp from the vodka. “You almost had me there!”

Matt sighed and shook his head. “I-I shouldn’t have told you,” he said, defeat in his tone as he went to stand, but Foggy pulled him right back down. 

“Hey, buddy, I’m sorry. I just didn’t think you were actually serious. I mean, you’re hot. Like really, _really_ hot, and I just figured…Who could resist Matt Murdock? I know I couldn’t,” he muttered. “Oh shit, you totally were not supposed to hear that. What are you doing Nelson?”

“Wait, what?” Matt’s voice was quiet, his brow drawn in what looked like confusion. 

“I’m drunk, and when I’m drunk, you shouldn’t trust any of the words that come out of my mouth. In fact, I think I’m-“ but Foggy didn’t get the chance to finish his thought due to Matt’s interjection.

“Do-do you like me?” Matt asked, voice unsure and small. 

“That’s an understatement,” Foggy muttered, and then buried his head in his hands. “How big of a hole am I digging myself into here?” 

Matt chuckled, an honest to God, beautiful chuckle, and it was music to Foggy’s ears. Slowly, he lifted his head up and looked at the other man. “About this big,” Matt gestured with his hands, spreading his arms about a foot apart from each other, a large grin still on his face. 

“Well, you’re not hitting me or freaking out, so I guess that’s a good thing,” Foggy stated, hand still wrapped around the one-eyed pirate label. 

“No,” Matt said, and his voice was quieter, more serious. “I’m not freaking out.”

“Matt, I’m really sorry. I mean, you really do have a charming handsome duck thing going on,” and they both started laughing at that, so much in fact that Foggy accidentally tipped the bottle over. “Oh shit!” he exclaimed, trying to pick it up, but failing horribly. “Fuck, dammit!” he cursed, and Matt laughed even harder at him. 

“I’ll go get a towel,” he offered, and went to stand up, but dizziness got the better of him and he fell back down, right onto Foggy’s lap. The moment his ass made contact with Foggy’s crotch, the spilled bottle was forgotten. 

They both stilled for a moment, until finally, Foggy’s hands settled on Matt’s waist. “Matt, you, uh, might want to get-“ but Foggy didn’t have a chance to finish. He was hushed by Matt’s vodka-tinted lips on his, and damn if they weren’t the best thing he’d ever tasted. He returned the kiss eagerly, pulling Matt into a more comfortable position so that he was now straddling Foggy instead of laying across his lap. Foggy’s hands traveled up the back of Matt’s t-shirt and sweater, fingers skimming across the smooth skin at the small of his back. God, he felt warm, and as Foggy liked to think of himself, delicious. The kiss deepened, and Foggy’s dick grew harder with each passing moment. Matt’s hands were on his cheeks, the pads of his thumbs running gently along Foggy’s cheekbones, and it was driving him absolutely _insane_. He let his nails dig in slightly as he ran them down Matt’s skin, and Matt moved even closer to him, their crotches meeting. The immediate sense of friction made Foggy grip even harder and before he knew it, he was pulling his lips apart from Matt’s, the words, “Would you like to be de-virginized tonight?” tumbling out.

Matt threw his head back and laughed, and at first, Foggy was unsure until Matt leaned in and whispered in his ear, “As long as you won’t regret me in the morning.” 

“Not a chance in hell of that happening, Matty. Not a chance in hell,” he stated, sobering a bit from the alcohol, but getting drunker and drunker on the lust that was flooding through his veins. Courage forged the beat of his heart, allowing Foggy to cup Matt’s cheek more tenderly than anyone he ever had before. He started to kiss him again, standing ever so slowly as he did so. Matt kissed him back just as eagerly, their tongues colliding wet and slightly sloppy, but fuck, did it send shivers through Foggy’s spine (and blood to his cock). 

Once they were both on their feet, Foggy guided them to the side of his bed. He kept one hand on the small of Matt’s back and continued to kiss him, all the while using his other hand to pull down the covers. Their beds were fucking small, but Foggy was determined to make it work. First times could be awful (he didn’t even want to think about his), but he wanted to make this special for Matt, and in a _good_ way. Matt was the best damned thing to ever happen to him, and he could’ve lived with just a friendship, but this-this would be so much better. 

Both hands were now carefully pulling up Matt’s t-shirt and sweater, his fingers gently ghosting over Matt’s smooth, pale skin until both layers were removed. The kiss was broken momentarily as Foggy took a moment to admire the shirtless Matt Murdock that now stood at the edge of his bed. “Wow, just…wow,” he said, eyes taking in the slim waist and firm abs. He couldn’t wait for his tongue to feel and taste every inch. Foggy could be a greedy guy at times, and this was most definitely going to be one of those instances. “Lay back,” he softly instructed, and Matt did as he was told. Hesitantly, he reached up and took his glasses off, setting them on Foggy’s nightstand. The silent gesture made Foggy grin like an idiot because he rarely ever saw Matt without his glasses, and God his eyes were beautiful, unseeing or not. 

He pushed aside his insecurities and pulled his t-shirt off, letting it fall to the floor beside Matt’s. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he crawled onto the bed, his torso hovering above Matt’s hips. He put his mouth to work and started licking and biting every inch of skin that he could reach, and the sounds that Matt made almost took his fucking breath away. “God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured against Matt’s skin, and kissed his way down his chest, stopping to tease and nibble at a nipple before sliding further and further south until his lips were just above Matt’s belt buckle. Foggy undid the pesky accessory with one hand, glancing up at Matt to make sure it was alright. Matt’s face was flushed, his eyes unfocused, but barely open. He was breathing heavily, and Foggy couldn’t have been more turned on than he already was. Testing out his suave skills (he’d only ever done it once before with surprising success), he unbuttoned Matt’s jeans with his teeth. An actual giggle met his ears and he looked up again to see a toothy smile spread over Matt’s gorgeous lips. 

“Sorry, it-it tickles,” he said, face turning an even darker shade of red. 

“If you think that tickles…” and Foggy let his voice trail off as he unzipped the jeans. Matt lifted his hips so Foggy could pull them down with ease, and fuck if Foggy’s dick didn’t jump at the sight of the black boxer-briefs that encompassed Matt’s lower half. How could anyone be so fucking perfect? Without a touch of hesitance, he slipped his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down too. His mouth literally watered at the sight of Matt’s cock, so he put his skills to good use and slowly slid his mouth over the smooth skin, his ears tingling with joy as Matt moaned the most seductive fucking moan he’d ever heard in his life. (And that was saying something because he watched a _lot_ of porn.) 

“Oh, god, Foggy,” Matt murmured, his hands gripping the sheets as Foggy took every inch of Matt’s cock into his mouth. The moans became even louder as Foggy went nice and slow, alternating between licking and deep-throating. It didn’t take long to send Matt over the edge, and he swallowed each and every bit of the cum that traveled down the expanse of his throat. He licked his lips, making sure every last drop was taken care of. He had barely lifted his head up when he felt Matt’s hands cupping his face, pulling him upwards into a deep, tender kiss. He let Matt explore his mouth with his tongue for a few moments, and then Matt pulled back though their lips were still touching. “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me,” Matt whispered, and Foggy’s breath hitched. 

“Keep talking like that, and we won’t make it that far,” Foggy murmured back, and Matt chuckled again, still holding Foggy’s face in his hands. It occurred to Foggy at that moment that Matt had never actually touched his face before, and an idea occurred to him. “You can keep your hands on my face if you want, while, we, you know,” he said, hands sliding back to Matt’s waist. 

“I think-I think I’d like that,” Matt agreed, and Foggy pressed their lips together once more. He gently laid Matt back against the sheets whilst still kissing him and reached over to his nightstand. Though he was never a boy scout, Foggy Nelson never left home unprepared. The bottle of lube that had been tucked away neatly in his drawer was withdrawn as well as a condom, and he made quick work of shucking his pants and boxers off, letting them fall next to the rest of their clothes. He settled in between Matt’s legs, and undid the wrapper, quickly sliding the Trojan on. He then popped open the cap on the small bottle, and poured some of the warming substance onto his hand. He slicked his cock up first, applying a generous amount to it (he was being extra careful because there was no way in hell he was going to cause Matt any unnecessary pain). “This might hurt a little,” he warned, and Matt nodded in understanding. 

“I trust you, Foggy,” Matt whispered so honestly that Foggy couldn’t help but grin. He leaned down and started to kiss Matt again, all the while letting his index finger gently prod at Matt’s entrance. He felt his friend (who was he kidding, they were most definitely more than friends now) tense at first, which was totally to be expected, but after a few seconds, he loosened up, so Foggy’s finger traveled further until he was knuckle deep in Matt fucking Murdock. He deepened the kiss, reeling in the cool fingers that were traveling across his face, mapping out every inch in detail, from his forehead to his chin. It wasn’t nearly as weird or awkward as he thought it was going to be. It felt good, damned good if he was being honest with himself. 

Matt moaned against his lips as Foggy slid a second finger in, and then eventually a third. “Fuck me, Foggy. Please,” Matt begged, and Foggy gratefully obliged. He carefully aligned his cock up with Matt’s entrance, and slid in oh so gently. Matt gasped, and Foggy stilled. “You okay?” he asked, his voice a ghost of a whisper in the sea of silence that suddenly enveloped the room. “Not made of glass,” Matt murmured with a slight shake of the head and tiny smile, so Foggy pushed in further, inch by inch until he was fully in Matt. He waited a moment, letting Matt get adjusted to the feeling. Matt’s eyes were closed, and after a few seconds, he nodded for Foggy to go ahead. 

Foggy got started with a careful roll of his hips and Matt’s head sank further into the pillow. The noise that parted his lips fell somewhere between a sob and a moan, and it was truly one of the most devastatingly beautiful sounds Foggy Nelson had ever heard. He continued at a slow and gentle pace, making sure to hit Matt’s prostate as much as he could without sending him over the edge too soon. After a few moments, Matt’s hands left his face and trailed to his back, the small, fine nails digging into the flesh there while his legs wrapped around Foggy’s waist. Those two movements alone almost did Foggy in, but he held on and quickened his pace, the effect driving Matt’s nails even deeper into his back. His heart roared in his ears as he felt himself getting ready to come, and the moment he made that final thrust, sending him balls deep into Matt, Matt cried out his name. Both men came at the same time, and the word _perfection_ ran through Foggy’s scrambled brain. 

It was only after Foggy had settled down next to Matt, arm wrapped protectively around him that he was able to see the tear tracks that were on the other man’s cheeks. “Matt, you okay?” he asked unable to hide the concern in his voice. 

Matt laughed lowly, arm draped around Foggy’s waist. “I’m fine, Foggy. Better than fine. Thank you,” he said, tone full of sincerity and something else Foggy couldn’t quite place. “I’m glad it was you,” he murmured tiredly. He was asleep within seconds, but Foggy still replied with a quiet, “Me too, Matty. Me too.”

Foggy definitely did not regret that night, or any that came after.

**Author's Note:**

> I bruise easily, so please keep stone throwing to a minimum.


End file.
